Out of Reach
by limpet666
Summary: When Vincent rescues Tseng and Elena from the clutches of Kadaj's gang, hidden desires are bared in the solitude of familiar ground. A Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children PWP with the pairing Vincent x Tseng


Out of Reach

Red eyes were just visible above a high collar as they observed the dark haired Turk sitting by the side of the lake; one leg was stretched out straight before him on the ground, whilst the other was hugged to his chest, and he looked rather relaxed as he gazed out across the calm water, but Vincent knew otherwise. Turks were never calm, never relaxed, they couldn't afford to let their guard down.

He knew Tseng was aware of his presence, and so felt no need to advertise his entrance; instead just standing calmly beside a tree in the small clearing he temporarily called home.

"Has Elena gotten back safely?" Tseng's voice was smooth and steady, although the crimson-eyed man could sense a faint bitterness.

"I followed her as far as the edge of the forest, she was safe then. Kadaj's gang have their eyes elsewhere now." The answer was swift, and held no emotion in its deep, rich depths.

The leader of the Turks fell silent, his fingers idly massaging his extended leg, just above his knee, although he didn't seem to realise he was doing it.

Vincent couldn't help thinking back to when he had found them, Elena and Tseng, both near death; although it was evident the male Turk had suffered a significant more damage, the healing wounds and cruel bruises more developed than the blonde's.

Flashback

_Vincent had been alerted to the sound of pained choking, coupled with an unpleasant splattering noise like liquid hitting the ground at a high velocity. The sounds were covered by a backdrop of breathless sobbing, interrupted occasionally by a hitch of breath and a whimper._

He crept silently through the foliage, before leaping up into a tree to get a better look, his brows drawing together darkly as he peered into the camp the three silver-haired brothers had made so close to Aeris' lake, their very presence making a mockery of her self-sacrifice and purity. There was no sign of them now, but instead there was a horrific scene in their place: Two figures were tied back to back against a long stake that jutted out from a ground. The taller of the two seemed to be unconscious, black hair hiding his features, and there was a deep red patch at his feet: blood. The dark liquid was splattered all over the figure's shoes, as well as droplets slowly running down his torn pant leg, and to answer the question of where it had come from, drips of blood fell from his lips with every heavy, shuddering exhale.

The other person though, was a woman, blonde, and very much conscious. She seemed to be calling to the man, although Vincent had to listen carefully to make out what she was saying between her sobs and raspy breaths. She was obviously in pain, but seemed reluctant to just give in.

"Tseng-san! Wake up Tseng-san! Please, don't leave me!"

Tseng?

Red eyes blinked slowly and narrowed. So they were Turks? Their opponent was powerful indeed, then, if they were able to put members of the Turks in such a state, and the leader, no less. The ex-Turk scouted the area quickly before heading in to the camp, silent as always, although he was forced to say something when the rustling of plants made the blonde woman freeze, her eyes widening in a blind panic.

"Don't be afraid." He said, voice calm, and as soon as she realised he wasn't one of the brothers she seemed to break down, straining against the bonds as she collapsed.

"Help him…please…" And with that she finally passed out, apparently from relief.

End flashback

Healing Elena had been simple enough, despite the gravity of her injuries. He doubted she would have survived more than a few more hours, and Tseng much less, but the blonde woman was up and fretting even before the dark-haired male regained consciousness.

It had taken Vincent more than one check of the male Turk's body to find every injury on him, and one was particularly unpleasant. Elena had had broken ribs, and a shattered wrist, but once set correctly and cured, she was fine save for mild soreness and aching. Tseng had had a broken leg, but instead of it being left, one of the silver-haired brothers had set and healed it…wrongly. Vincent had no doubt that this was on purpose, and Tseng must have been in constant agony, although it was the unpleasant truth that he was going to have to go through much more.

And that was the unfortunate greeting he got when his dark eyes finally opened, looking up into a red gaze and a pale face.

He had taken it with a stoicism that only the leader of the Turks could have pulled off, and he calmly told Elena to take a walk. She almost refused, obviously wanting to stay, but one look told her it wasn't a point to argue, and she turned, disappearing with her hand over her mouth, muffling a sob.

Angular eyes turned to look a Vincent, "You had better do this right." He bit out, although there was a slight waver in his voice. Despite his weakened state, Tseng was still trying to stay cool and composed, and almost suceeded; save for the fact he hardly looked the part. Long hair was tangled and mussed, and dark bruises marred his face. That was the thing; cure materia could heal cuts and knit broken bones, but it couldn't ease bruises.

Vincent looked at the Turk, nodding sharply as he let his hands rest on the dark-haired male's leg. He could feel Tseng shaking, and he lifted his head to look at his face, seeing that his dark eyes were shut and jaw clenched tight, long fingers curled into fists as he waited.

Red eyes didn't even blink as his left hand suddenly jerked sharply, a resounding crack echoing in the clearing as the bone snapped cleanly, and there was silence for a few brief moments until a muffled scream emitted from the Turk. His fist had flown to his mouth, and he was biting his knuckles so hard a thin stream of blood trickled from his hand and dripped onto his cheek.

Vincent wasted no time in setting the bone properly, working with unforgiving efficiency, and casting a Cure3 as soon as possible. Tseng's breaths were ragged even when it was over, and although he was trying to calm himself, red eyes could see the pathways of silver that trailed down his face.

That had been 3 days ago, and the Turk still had difficulty walking, for even though his leg had been set properly, the bruising and the repeated strain on his muscles was more than enough to impede his movement. He had spent most of his time sitting by the lake, as he was now, often talking to Elena, who was reluctant to leave his side. It had taken those 3 days to persuade her that she needed to go back. Tseng had started by telling her it was too dangerous to stay so close to Kadaj's gang, and that they could be caught again, although that had only firmed her determination to stay there with him. So eventually he had ordered her, as her superior and boss, to leave, and to report to Rufus about what had taken place and his condition.

She hadn't liked it, at all, but as an order she couldn't refuse, and so she had left, declining Vincent's offer to take her as far as the edge of the forest in case one of the silvernette's attacked. He had followed her anyway, of course, but there had been little point.

"You care for her, don't you?" Vincent couldn't help posing the question as he took a seat on an overhanging branch, looking down at Tseng, who didn't lift his head to look at the ex-Turk.

"Perhaps… as a sister, but nothing more." The reply was blank, devoid of emotion.

"She…" Vincent started but was cut off with a sigh, Tseng nodding.

"I know." It seemed he had known what the red-eyed man was going to say even before he'd started. Elena obviously cared for him deeply, and it must have been a burden to not be able to return the affection. Not that Vincent really knew; the only woman he'd ever loved had rejected him completely.

Red eyes watched as the Turk's long fingers curled in the borrowed black pants, obviously troubled, although dark eyes were staring out across the lake. Vincent had had no choice but to lend Tseng some of his clothes, as the Turks own were slashed and bloodied beyond repair, and his wardrobe was definitely going to be lacking, as Elena had also escaped with one of his shirts, although her own pants were, despite being a little bloodied and dirtied, in tact.

The clothes were a good fit on Tseng, luckily, and they showed off his figure nicely. He was much more lithe than the blue Turk suit made him appear, and the full black outfit complimented almost equally dark hair and lightly tanned skin.

Silence reined for almost an hour, and both men seemed to be quite happy to let it remain so. When Elena had been there, she had talked almost incessantly, and Vincent had to feel sorry for the male Turk, who was unable to escape due to his leg, and just had to sit there amiably and listen to the blonde natter on about how Reno was getting out of hand, or that Rude needed to lighten up, and other just as unimportant dilemmas.

The quiet wasn't broken, rather that the ex-Turk had finally noticed that Tseng was shivering. He hadn't detected the sudden drop in temperature as day finally conceded to the night since he rarely felt the elements, but it must have been cold; the starlit night was cloudless, and a soft breeze created tiny, rippling waves on the surface of the lake.

His movements were cat-like in their silence as Vincent slid down from the branch he had been on, crossing the ground to retrieve a blanket, before going back over to Tseng, who jumped as the soft material was draped over his shoulders. He looked up with a mildly confused expression, not moving to pull the blanket closer, and Vincent crouched with a soft sigh, tugging it around the unresponsive Turk.

"You need to keep warm, it will take you longer to heal if you don't." He chastised in the same, unfeeling voice that he always spoke in, ever since his long slumber. He pulled the blanket again lightly to draw the two sides together, unintentionally pulling the dark-eyed man closer, and he looked up when he felt a soft breath on his face. There was a look of completely guarded curiosity on the Turk's face, and his eyes looked steadily at Vincent, unfazed by the stark crimson of his eyes, and occasionally flickered down to glance at his lips that were parted slightly in a statement that had yet to be spoken.

The ex-Turk finally regained some of his senses and looked away, turning a little as he stood, but was haltered by a hand gripping his wrist. He looked back at Tseng with a cautious expression, and there was a stillness between them for a moment before Vincent was jerked down suddenly, too quickly for him to even register what was happening as warm lips pressed over his own.

He responded before he really knew what was going on, his body betraying him in favour of the delicious sparks it was sending down his spine. The hand on his wrist slid up his arm and gripped his shoulder, pulling him down from the bent standing position he was in, his knees giving in to kneel beside the Turk as warm lips parted, a silent invitation to the red-eyed man, who noted Tseng's submissiveness with some surprise in the back of his mind.

Vincent was still futilely trying to regain some clarity, although he was slipping further and further into the hot atmosphere, tongue taking the opening and exploring the other's mouth with an almost apprehensive inquisitiveness. Gentle fingers rested at the nape of his neck, and Vincent's own human hand had found its way to lightly press over Tseng's cheek in an almost tender act. The dark-eyed man began lightly pressing against the intruding tongue, sliding under and across it, wanting the favour repaid, and he was finally granted it as the ex-Turk retreated, sucking very lightly as his mouth was plundered.

Vincent was aware of a feeling of weightlessness for a moment before he realised he had been pulled down, hovering over Tseng, who was now lying flat against the ground. Red eyed snapped open, dilated pupils shrinking when he finally gained some control over himself and pulled away sharply, kneeling back with an astonished look that was such a contrast to his usual blank expression it was almost comical. He tried to stand but again found his action's haltered. Reluctantly he looked back at Tseng, who was peering up at him steadily, having sat up as soon as Vincent looked as though he wanted to leave. No flush of embarrassment marred his cheeks, although his lips were pinked and slightly parted.

"Vincent." His voice was low and steady, and although he said no more than that, the way his name rolled off the Turk's tongue told Vincent everything he needed to know, and he simply shook his head no.

"Elena left barely more than an hour ago, you should ha…"

"No." Tseng's voice was cool, and he let go of the red-eyed man's wrist to sweep a hand back through his hair, loosening the tie before pulling it out, letting the long strands fall down his back and over his shoulder. "I don't want her. I want you." He spoke clearly, with no hint of humility or awkwardness at his words. After all what did he need to feel uncomfortable about, he was simply being honest.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably and turned away, "I cant."

"Why not?" The question was immediate, and demanded an answer.

"Because."

Tseng snorted softly, "Because why? Aren't you attracted to me, even a little?" The question was simple, with no feminine aura of self-consciousness, or masculine arrogance. It was a simple question that required a simple answer. And it was an answer Vincent didn't want to give.

"Answer me." The tone was there, the tone of a leader, and a leader doesn't like being disobeyed.

"And what if I am attracted to you?" Vincent answered stoically, not turning to look at the Turk.

"Then there should be no problem." Tseng said plainly.

"You don't know what you're asking of me." Red eyes were closed, and his resolve was breaking.

"Vincent, I know exactly what I'm asking of you." Tseng sighed quietly, "I'm not going to be staying here forever, it's more than likely that Elena and the rest will pick me up tomorrow, if she gets the message to them." He paused with a gentle exhalation, "And you'll most likely never see me again after that." He looked up, dark eyes meeting brilliant red as Vincent had turned to look at him, indecision flashing in his pale face. "Just give me one night…please…it's been so long…" Tseng breathed as he reached out again to grip the ex-Turk's wrist, tugging it experimentally and smiling faintly as the man fell to his knees with an unsure expression.

With a little difficulty, Tseng managed to kneel up in front of the red-eyed male, one arm going over his shoulder and hanging down his back, as though making sure he wasn't going anywhere as long fingers began slowly undoing the buckles to Vincent's cloak. Red eyes watched with apprehension, although he allowed the Turk to remove the heavy clothing, the only sound between then being soft breaths, both a little quickened from the usual slow and calm tempo.

The red fabric was finally pushed off Vincent's shoulders, and Tseng's other arm went around his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Both were dressed in identical black clothing, and in the light of only the stars it was hard to see when one of them ended and the other began.

"Is this a yes?" The Turk asked softly, dark eyes flickering slightly as he leaned in.

There was a moment of silence before a quiet, "I don't know…" was given as a reply, and one of them closed the distance between their lips, although neither knew whom. A soft noise of appreciation was emitted from the Turk as entrance was almost immediately given to Vincent's mouth when his tongue swept along his lower lip.

Tseng was more than happy to comply as he was pushed back against the blanket on the ground, his injured leg straightening out as the other stayed crooked beside Vincent's waist, the ex-Turk hovering over the other male and sucking on the warm tongue invading his mouth. Long black hair fell to frame their faces as dextrous fingers removed the headband the red-eyed man wore, Tseng's fingertips stroking through the silky strands as a pale hand rested against his chest.

The kiss was broken after a moment; Vincent pulling back just a little, eyes opening slowly as the Turk lightly nuzzled his cheek like an affectionate cat. Soft kisses were pressed along Tseng's jaw, drawing a soft, pleased noise from deep in his throat as the red-eyed male began lightly nipping down his neck, hot breath rushing across the soft skin. Tseng shifted restlessly beneath the other man's kisses, finally pushing him off just a little, meeting his confused expression with a smirk as he tugged off the black shirt he was wearing, letting it drop to the floor forgotten as he pulled Vincent down for another, harder kiss. The Turk relished in the soft noises his companion made as long-fingered hands slid up under his shirt, roaming across his back, feeling lean muscles and the deep scars that criss-crossed over them.

Vincent offered little resistance as his shirt was pulled off over his head, forgetting it as soon as he was free, leaning down to claim Tseng's lips again, shuddering just a little in the alien pleasure that sparked down his spine as their chests met. He was very aware of the Turk's hands exploring his body, one hand finally resting just above the waistband of his pants, which seemed to have slipped rather low, and the other threaded into his hair, drawing a pleased noise from deep within his throat. The ex-Turk's hands were stationary at that moment, resting on Tseng's hips, although they slowly began sliding down, pushing his borrowed pants lower and lower.

He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was letting Tseng overwhelm him so. There was definitely an attraction, he wouldn't deny it, but Vincent had never let any of his previous attractions go anywhere. They were meaningless, after all, and after having been stung once he had always been reluctant, resentful even, to let anyone close. He had what he supposed he might call 'friends' in Cloud and Tifa and the rest, but it seemed the only time they ever wanted his presence was when there was an emergency of some kind. He knew they'd almost forgotten him in the 2 years after Sephiroth had been beaten, and if he hadn't saved Cloud from the brothers, he doubted they would have intentionally sought him out and asked for his help.

So what made Tseng so different that he was willing to throw all caution to the wind and lower his inhibitions so?

Was it the promise that it was a one-time thing? He would never have to see Tseng after this night; in fact, he doubted he would be _able_ to see Tseng again even if he wanted to.

Maybe he just wanted to feel that passion again, to feel alive.

He didn't know, and yet…he couldn't stop. He was completely sucked in, enthralled by the feelings and sensations, the sparks that flitted up his spine at every touch, the way his chest felt light at every noise the other male uttered.

He couldn't escape, and he was entirely certain he didn't want to.

Tseng lifted his hips almost impatiently as his pants were pushed down, a soft keening noise almost lost between their mouths, and his fingers curled just a little in Vincent's hair as the fabric was pushed off and kick it away without using his damaged leg too much. He shivered a little as his body was fully exposed to the night air, and he pulled the red-eyed man down flush against himself as their kisses gained more passion, one long leg wrapping around the ex-Turk's waist.

They lay there like that for a while, tongues battling for dominance as their bodies heated under dancing, exploring hands, each trying to outdo the other, drawing gasps and soft moans as they rocked and writhed against each other.

Finally, their teasing came to an end, and their kisses once again became tender for a moment before they pulled back, eyes opening as they looked at each other, one pair completely sure and steady, the other apprehensive and a little confused. Tseng smiled softly, and Vincent blinked at the expression, a strange feeling erupting in his chest. The smile was so...warm, and trusting, so un-Turk-like, and yet it suited him so well.

Tseng lightly took the other man's hand, raising it to his lips, dark eyes never leaving Vincent's as his tongue slid out to caress two digits, toying with them for a moment before his mouth closed over them, drawing a gasp from the ex-Turk as his pale cheeks flushed. The Turk's eyes closed as he began sucking on the long finger's, enjoying himself more than he would ever let on, revelling in the soft noises that escaped the other's lips, his other hand sliding down Vincent's back, beginning to push down the waistband of his pants.

The red-eyed man barely had the sense of mind to kick off the fabric from his legs when it was pushed down far enough, watching Tseng's face, completely transfixed. The normally so stoic Turk looked an entirely different person, his long hair mussed, and a pretty blush painted across his cheeks, his long fingers holding Vincent's wrist as his tongue played with the digits in his mouth. After a moment, dark eyes opened a little, looking up at the pale face through his lashes, a smile flirting across Tseng's face as he released the two coated fingers from his mouth, guiding Vincent's hand down his body when it was evident the ex-Turk was frozen.

Fingertips skated up Vincent's back, drifting into his hair and pulling him down for a gentle kiss, the crimson-eyed male finally beginning to regain his senses as his eyes slid closed, taking control of his hand and letting it drift lazily down the other male's body. Open mouths locked together, Tseng shivered a little as he tracked the path of the ex-Turk's hand down his body, hips rocking up against Vincent's, drawing soft gasps from both of them, wanting him to hurry it up.

Finally, the ex-Turk gained some sort of control over himself again and slid his hand purposefully down over Tseng's side, over his hip and down his leg before tracing back up over the sensitive skin of his inner-thigh, hardly pausing at all as he pressed one slicked finger to the Turk's entrance, and then broke the taut muscle. Vincent watched as dark eyes flashed open in shock and Tseng arched up in a mixture of surprised pleasure and pain as the long digit penetrated deep into his body faultlessly.

"Ah…ah, Vincent…" The smooth voice murmured through quiet pants as he looked up at the crimson-eyed man, nibbling his lip a little at the sensations flashing up his spine before he pulled the ex-Turk back down for another passionate kiss, not even breaking it as he shuddered and gasped when a second thin finger was added beside the first, causing twinges of brief pain to flicker up his spine, although he forgot about them quickly, well used to pain from being an experienced Turk for so long.

Despite his previous uncertainties, Vincent was completely transfixed by the man below him, watching with observant eyes the flickers of emotion that crossed the Turks' face as he moved his long fingers inside him, almost smiling when Tseng gasped suddenly and stiffened as sudden wave of pleasure shot up his spine. Knowing he'd found the other male's pleasure spot, the crimson-eyed man brushed it with his fingertips between scissoring his fingers and stretching the Turk, easily distracting him from the mild pain and drawing a hot flush to his cheeks below tightly shut eyes.

Before Vincent could add a third finger, Tseng finally reopened his eyes and practically glowered up at him as he panted harshly, hands gripping the ex-Turk's shoulders almost painfully tight.

"Damn it…take me now." He ordered with an authoritative voice despite his position, and Vincent almost cracked a smile at how Tseng still acted the leader even now, and with a nod the ex-Turk withdrew his fingers after touching the others' prostate once more and watching him tense and twitch with the pleasure, apparently trying not to react.

As he lined himself up with the dark-eyed male's entrance, Vincent ducked his head to kiss him softly before pushing in, hearing Tseng murmur softly in pain and feeling as one long leg tightened around his waist. Halfway through fully penetrating the Turk, the crimson-eyed male paused to make sure his companion was alright, but, having none of it, Tseng pulled Vincent's hips in suddenly with his leg, fully sheathing him one unexpected movement and causing a gasp to be torn from both their throats.

"Move…or I'll shoot you…" Tseng gasped somewhat incoherently, hips bucking a little up against the ex-Turk, and Vincent didn't bother with querying just how Tseng planned to shoot him without a gun since he was more than willing to start a slow pace, drawing out of the tight heat before thrusting back in, groaning quietly from behind gritted teeth as the Turk arched back against the floor. Both men were flushed as they shared chaste, wet kisses, dark hair sticking to their skin as the tempo increased steadily and a stream of moans and gasps escaped them, the atmosphere becoming almost palpable as the pressure built.

Hooking his arm around the leg wrapped about his waist, Vincent pushed the extremity towards its owner's chest, lifting his hips from the ground so he could penetrate the Turk at a deeper angle and knowing it was worth it when Tseng suddenly gasped out his name, an extreme wave of pleasure evidently crashing down on him. The Turk's moans of pleasure now grew in volume as his prostate was hit mercilessly, and the pressure suddenly rose to a crescendo before pushing him over the edge, the dark-eyed man bucking as he came with a loud groan and clawed at Vincent's back, inner muscles clamping down on the hard length inside him and pulling the ex-Turks release from him with a startled cry.

Both men gasped they came down from the post-coital high and they struggled to regain their breath, dark eyes meeting crimson with a completely unguarded expression before they drew together to share a breathless, lazy kiss. Tseng's leg slowly unbent from the extreme angle it had been pushed to and then lying flat. After a few moments Vincent pulled out from the hot body, both men shuddering as sparks of residual pleasure flickered through them, before he settled next to the Turk, not breaking the comfortable kiss until they both became too fatigued to continue it.

Tseng shifted to lay on his side so Vincent could press behind him contentedly, the ex-Turk's arm wrapping over his waist and letting the other male twine their fingers after pulling the blanket up over them to keep out the chill night air.

Vincent watched stoically from a distance as the helicopter landed in the small clearing and 3 Turks jumped out to help their leader, who was limping over to them with as much dignity as he could muster, and although he tried to hide it he was obviously pleased to see him comrades. After a short exchange in which Vincent paid no attention to at all, the 4 Turks climbed into the helicopter without so much as a backward glance to look for the crimson-eyed man, although he was doing his best to stay hidden in the bleached trees anyway. The doors closed and the propellers started, the huge metal machine leaving the floor in what seemed like a physical impossibility, but just before they were carried up and out of sight, dark eyes peered out from the window. They met stark crimson for just a brief second before they were carried up into the clear blue sky and out of reach.

I hope you enjoyed this; Tseng needs more love the poor thing!

Review!


End file.
